Crossroads
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: Three old friends decide to go on a road trip together with a guy who will be the driver. Based on the Movie with Britney Spears. Rated M just in case.
1. Graduation Night

**Hey everyone. Yes, this is a new story. I think it's going to be a fast story because it's based on a real movie. I'm not sure if you any of you heard of "Crossroads" with Britney Spears. But this is based on the movie and I'm calling it "Crossroads" because I'm not really changing anything from the movie, well the names, and some of the stories. I hope you like this. I keep wanting to write this since the first time "Crossroads" was starting to show again on television but I haven't had ideas but then I'm watching it again today and now I know how to do it. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and only the first part before it jumps 8 years ahead and the last part of this story will be in Gabriella's point of view. This chapter is going be almost just like the part in the movie but I'm going to try and put other twists in it. There are things different in this chapter than from the movie. I hope you like this.**

**I don't own anything from Crossroads or High School Musical. All rights go to their rightful owners. **

**Chapter 1**

**Graduation Night**

My name is Gabriella Montez and I have two friends. They are Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie and we were the best of friends, more like sisters. Right now, we were in a park burying a box. Each of us put something in it like a dream we have for the future. We would open it on graduation night at midnight. Each of us had a different dream but there was one dream that we all shared and that was to be friends forever.

But that dream never happened as we all went our separate ways.

[8 years later]

Gabriella was dancing and singing around her room. She was very excited because it was graduation day. The day, you say goodbye to high school and start a new life. Just as she was about to sing more, her door was opened and her mother came in which caused her to turn her stereo off.

"Gabriella, today is a big day for you," Maria Montez was holding out her graduation gown, "you can't be just dancing around the room. Have you practiced your speech?"

"I almost have it," she gave her Mom a small smile.

"Well you better get ready because your last day is coming," she gave her daughter a smile, "oh and I made a few contacts with a law firm, the one Mr. Ryans works for and he said that you can start you internship on Monday."

Gabriella nodded with another small smile, "That's great."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Can you believe it?" Gabriella's lap partner of three years looked at her, "We're finally graduation and you know what that means."

"Yes graduation night," she gave him a small smile, "I remember, Jason."

Jason smiled at her, "These are our final walks in these halls, you should be happier. Have you finished your speech?"

"Yeah, it's…" Gabriella was about to finish what she was saying but she was knocked down by a girl and she looked up seeing who it was.

"You should watch where you're going."

"You bumped into me, Shar," Gabriella said as she got up and Jason picked up her books for her.

"Right because you are too good to bump into anybody," Sharpay shook her head fixing her Gucci purse on her arm, "miss little perfect."

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm not perfect."

"Wow shall we?" She looked at her friends before looking back at her, "You get straight A's, valedictorian, you probably have a lot of awards at home, probably also have a boring summer of an internship coming up at a law firm, and most of all, you're a virgin."

"I'm not a…"

"You're a virgin," Sharpay laughed before walking away with her popular friends.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

A pregnant Taylor walked down the halls getting hit on by bunch of guys. Not the way, you would want a guy to hit on you. They were calling her names and such because she was pregnant. She couldn't wait until this day was over. Graduation meant getting away from this town, away from these people that live in the town. But there was one thing that she knew there had to be done. Tonight at midnight. She just had to make sure the other girls were going to be there as well. They did make a pact, so they had to be there, right?

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Just another picture," Sharpay's Mom said looking at the group of girls before handing the camera over to her husband, "Here click this button."

Sharpay saw her Mom coming over and she groaned a little, "Mom what are you doing?"

"Just a picture with the girls," Mrs. Evans smiled and then stood next to Sharpay, "Smile, keep smiling, smile bigger."

This caused Sharpay to groan again, "Mom, I'm smiling."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Congratulations Gabriella," her music teacher smiled at her, "That was a lovely speech. I hope you're thinking about keeping up with music in college."

"Ah well Gabriella here is going to fine school to study law," Maria smiled at the teacher.

"Well music is always a great extracurricular activity."

"Yes but she will be busy majoring in law and then have a minor in business," Maria gave her another smile, "We want her to get into one of the best law schools, right Gabriella?"

Gabriella gave her Mom a smile, "Right Mom."

Maria then looked at Jason, "Let me go remind you how to drive a stick."

Jason nodded before the two of them walked away before Gabriella gave her teacher a smile, "We already have everything planned."

"I see that," she gave her a nod before giving Gabriella a hug, "Congratulations again, Gabriella."

Gabriella pulled away before giving her one last smile, "Thank you."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Here it is, your diploma, another achievement to add to the wall," Maria smiled before placing the frame onto the wall before turning around to see Gabriella crying, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Is this it?" She looked at her Mom, "Is this the end? High school is over but I don't feel like that I have lived it. I never went to football games, parties, or anything. I spent all four years either at the library or here getting ready for college. I'm a good girl who didn't do anything but be a good girl, I feel like something is missing."

Maria sat down next to her daughter placing her arm around her shoulders, "Sweetie, you worked hard for everything you have achieved. You wanted this and now you have it. You will become one of the best lawyers in the country, maybe the world because you want this so much. I know, it may feel like it's the end now, but you'll realize it's just the beginning."

"I know," Gabriella gave her a smile, "I guess I was just realizing that high school really was over. It feels like it has just begun."

"It always feels that way," Maria gave her a kiss on the cheek, "come on, clean that pretty face of yours because Jason will be here soon."

Gabriella nodded before giving her Mom a hug. Maria then got up before walking out of her room. Gabriella sighed looking at the wall that had all of her achievements on it. This couldn't be the end, could it? She still felt like there was something missing.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Sharpay walked into the building of where the prom was being held with her friends and they walked by Gabriella which she nodded, "Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded before they walked by, then Taylor walked in and over to Gabriella, "Are you coming?"

"What?" Gabriella looked at her confused but then realized what she was talking about, "Oh my God, Taylor, I totally forgot."

"Well are you going to come or not?"

"I got the key," Jason walked over with a key in his hand and walked up a couple steps but then noticed Taylor and placed the key to his side.

Gabriella looked at Taylor and pointed up the stairs, "I have to do something."

Taylor nodded watching them walk up the stairs and then laughed slightly when Jason tripped on one of the steps. She sighed walking away from the stairs.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Sharpay was in the bathroom doing her make-up when Taylor walked in and over to her, "Are you coming tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Sharpay then looked at her, "Oh not that Taylor."

"Shar, we made a pact."

"Yeah well that was the past," Sharpay shrugged, "I don't need to go back to find out what I wanted when I was ten years old."

"Fine whatever," Taylor then walked out of the bathroom again as Sharpay watched her in the mirror.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Sharpay was dancing with her friends on the dance floor when she looked up on the stage and saw the guitarist who was cute, "Wow he's cute."

"His name is Troy," one of her friends nodded towards him, "I heard he just got out of jail, killed a guy."

Sharpay looked at her shocked, "That's not true."

"Everyone is talking about it," the girl shrugged.

Sharpay then looked at Troy, "Too bad."

"Yeah," the girl looked at Sharpay, "I mean if anyone could get him, it would be you."

"Yes but if you remembered," she placed her hand up with a ring on her finger, "I'm engaged."

Her friend then scoffed a little yeah, "Yeah Chad who's at UCLA doing god knows what with god knows who."

"Nuh-huh," Sharpay shook her head and walked away when the girls nodded their head sarcastically, "Whatever."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Taylor had a flashlight in her hand trying to count the steps until she heard a voice, "It's 10 steps to the left."

She turned around and flashed the light on her and she smiled a little, "You came?"

"Yeah well there was nothing going on at the moment," Sharpay walked up to her and grabbed the flashlight, "Where's Gabriella?"

"She's not coming," Taylor reached out for her flashlight, "Give me my flashlight."

Sharpay shook the flashlight away from her but then Taylor reached out and got it and then they went around the tree to see Gabriella with a shovel standing there, "Let's just get this over with."

The girls nodded before walking over to Gabriella who started to dig it up. She kept digging with the shovel in her hand before they saw a box. All three of the girls bent down and Taylor started rubbing the dirt off of it and takes the bag off before opening it.

Sharpay saw a doll in there and took it out, "Awe my bridal doll."

"It looks like you're getting your wish," Gabriella smiled at Sharpay.

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah I guess I am."

"Hey," Taylor smiled before reaching in for a necklace handing it to Gabriella, "I believe this is yours."

"Oh wow, my locket," Gabriella opened it to see two pictures of her and her father when she was younger.

Sharpay looked at the pictures, "Did you ever find your Dad?"

"No," Gabriella shook her head before looking between Sharpay and Taylor, "I think that's the thing I'm missing, I know I'm still going to try."

Sharpay nodded before Taylor reached in and took out a world keychain and she giggled sarcastically, "A keychain? Really?"

"No, the world," Taylor sighs, "my dream was to get out of this town, leave and maybe going to LA."

Gabriella giggled as she showed her LA on the world keychain, "That's a nice dream."

"A dream that I'm turning into reality," Taylor reached back in her pocket to take out a flyer and gave it to Gabriella, "I'm planning on going to LA this summer."

Gabriella opened the flyer and both her and Sharpay looked at it and Sharpay looked at Taylor disbelieving, "An audition for a record company? Are you serious?"

"I have a pretty good voice," Taylor gave her a look.

"Right," Sharpay nodded.

Gabriella shook her head at Sharpay before looking at Taylor, "How are you getting there?"

"I got a ride from this guy," Taylor shrugged placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Taylor," she gave her a look, "you're pregnant."

She then shrugged again, "So?"

"It's not safe getting a ride from some guy," Gabriella sighed, "you shouldn't be going by yourself with a guy."

"Then come with me," Taylor gave them a smile, "I can sing lead and you two can sing back up."

Sharpay shook her head, "I have better things to do than that."

"I wouldn't be able to."

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Taylor stood up and kicked the box before she started walking away.

Gabriella saw something fall out of the box before she reached out to grab it and it was a picture from when they were younger, "Oh my God, look at this."

Taylor turned around and walked back over and bent down between them, "Oh wow."

"I was so chubby then," Sharpay shook her head before she sighed and looked at the girls, "I guess I should go back to my friends."

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded as they started getting up, "It's getting late."

Gabriella grabbed the shovel and the three girls took their dreams with them but then Taylor turned around, "Hey I'm leaving seven thirty in the morning on Saturday at the school's parking lot, if you want to come."

Sharpay and Gabriella looked at each other before they kept walking. Each girl went their separate ways with things on their mind. What would happen on the road trip?

**So what did you think? Like I said, this chapter was mostly from the movie. I will change it somewhat which I did already. I hope you liked this. Should I continue? Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	2. The Start of a Journey

**Hey guys. I realized that I forgot a few parts from the first chapter and thought I should let you guys know what happened. Remember when Gabriella and Jason went upstairs? Well they were both going to give up their virginity to each other thinking they had to but Gabriella couldn't go along with it because it wasn't how she always hoped it would be. Then another part was with Taylor who ran into her ex-boyfriend outside. She slapped him because he believed a rumor that was going on about her sleeping with a guy in the back seat of the car over Christmas and asked her if the baby was his. Taylor called him a jerk and kept walking, then you saw the rest with the opening the box and all. So well that's what I forgot to add. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and there's more to come. It is not going to be a long chapter and you will find out why at the end Author's note. But still, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Start of a Journey**

Gabriella walked down the stairs and out of her house. She walked down the street before turning right into a car shop that her Mom happens to own. Her Mom may be a woman but she's great with cars. Gabriella smiled at some of the workers until she found her Mom in the office.

"Hey Mama," Gabriella smiled before sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her desk, "Can I ask you something?"

Maria looked up and gave her a smile before looking back down at her desk, "Sure sweetie."

"It's about father."

Maria looked up before seeing her daughter's face and placed her pen down onto the desk and took her glasses off, "Go ahead."

Gabriella took a breath before speaking, "Has he ever tried to see me?"

"No," she shook her head.

Gabriella sighed nodding her head, "Do you think he might just be afraid because…?"

"Gabriella," Maria started, "he left us when you were young. If he honestly wanted to come back to see you, he would, ok?"

Gabriella nodded her head which caused Maria to smile slightly. She reached her hand over and took Gabriella's hand to squeeze it in reassurance. Gabriella gave her a small fake smile while she had things running through her mind."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Chad," Sharpay whined as she was on the phone, "we haven't seen each other since Christmas…Chad, we have to plan the wedding."

A man came up to Sharpay who was behind the counter, "Excuse me. Can I get some help here?"

"Dad, customer!" Sharpay then spoke into the phone again, "Chad when will I see you again…Fine…I'll think about it…Bye…I love you."

Sharpay hung up the phone before looking at the wall behind her. The wall had pictures of her growing up, some with Chad, her popular friends, and graduation pictures. She thought about things while looking at the pictures.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was lying in her bed looking at her locket that had pictures of her and her father in it. She then looked at the clock noticing that it was midnight. She thought about it before she got up, placed her locket around her neck, changed her clothes, packed a bag, and wrote a note. She walked out of her room placing the bag on the floor before she slowly walked into her Mom's room and walked around her bed placing the note she wrote on her bed table. Gabriella then smiled at her mother before leaning down placing a kiss on her forehead before she walked out of the room grabbing her bag.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"I can't believe you brought four bags," Taylor shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey I'm going to need to look good," Sharpay gave her a look, "I am going to see Chad."

"Whatever," Taylor shook her head again, "it better all fit."

"It will."

They both then heard a voice behind them, "Hey."

Taylor turned to see Gabriella standing there and she smiled, "Hey."

"Thought you weren't coming," Sharpay gave her a look."

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm not going to LA. You can drop me off in Arizona."

"Fine," Taylor turned around."

Gabriella nodded, "Fine."

"Fine," Sharpay turned around, "Shot gun."

As Sharpay and Taylor started arguing over who was going to sit in the front of the seat, Gabriella went to the back of the car and placed her bag on the ground and the guy who was trying to fit the bags in the car looked at her and smiled, "You must be Gabriella?'

"Yes," she smiled as he stood up straight looking at her with a smile, "so you're driving us to LA?"

"Yeah let me grab your bag," he reached for the bag but the handle was stuck on Gabriella's foot so she almost tripped but he helped her, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Gabriella nodded walking past him feeling embarrassed.

"Come on Troy," Taylor clapped her hands in excitement, "let's get going!"

"Hey let me get the door for you," Troy spoke before closing the trunk and then jogged towards the door and opened it for Gabriella with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," she smiled before getting in the car and then whispered to Taylor, "Who's the guy?"

Taylor leaned back and whispered to her nodding her head, "His name is Troy. He's cool."

Gabriella smiled as she leaned back into the seat holding her purse close to her as Taylor got back into the passenger seat. Troy got into the driver's seat, started the engine, and pulled away. The journey has begun and each person had a different reason for this journey and all were excited to see how this would turn out.

**I know it's short. I was going to make it longer but I didn't know where to end it if I kept going. I hope you still enjoy this chapter. If you have seen the movie, you know what's coming up and if you haven't, well everything will be new to you. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	3. He Killed Someone?

**Hey guys. I know, if you have seen this movie, this is sort of boring because it's almost exact to the movie but I am going to try and change it a little bit but not much. Remember I don't own the rights to High School Musical or Crossroads. I know what the next three chapters are going to be about. I was having trouble figuring out how to split the movie into chapters but after watching the first hour today, I got the ideas. I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**He Killed Someone?**

Troy pulled over to a gas station after driving a few hours. Gabriella asked where the bathroom was and started walking towards it giving Troy a smile as he leaned on the front of his car. He took his sunglasses off watching her walking into the bathroom as Taylor also watched her as she stood next to Troy.

Troy looked at Taylor and nodded to the direction of Gabriella, "So what is Gabriella like?"

"What? Are you hot for her?" he shrugged shaking his head, "I wouldn't even try it Troy, she's not like us. She is way out of your league," she gave him a smile before offering over her bag of chips, "Want some?"

Troy took a chip and then playfully threw it at her before putting his glasses back on as she walked around the car, "Get out of here."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Sharpay was getting annoyed of the music that was playing so she leaned over changing the station that was on which caused Troy to change it back, "No touching the tuner."

"What's with this music?" She gave him a look.

Troy gave her a look, "I like this music."

"Well do you think we could listen to something that we like for ten minutes?" Sharpay said it in a sweet voice.

He shook his head but then the girls started begging him and Gabriella said, "Please Troy."

Troy sighed before nodding, "Fine but only for five minutes."

"Yes," Sharpay leaned forward again to change it back to what she had on and the song was "Bye Bye Bye" by Nsync. **(If you don't know who they are, look them up on YouTube…they were my favorite boy band back in the days)**

Gabriella started to sing along to the song, then the girls joined in. Taylor pushed Troy playfully who wasn't at all interested into the song. Sharpay then held out one of the long notes and all of the girls laughed as they kept singing along. Troy finally had enough of it so he turned it off back onto his station which upsetted the girls.

"Troyyy," the three girls whined.

"I couldn't," he made a disgusted face, "that was…just no, not in this car."

"But you said five minutes," Gabriella looked at the back of his head.

Troy shook his head and Taylor rolled her eyes while Sharpay said sarcastically, "Like this is any better."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy pulled the car over to the side of the road and Taylor looked at him, "Why have we stopped?"

"I'm tired," he leaned back into his seat closing his eyes.

Taylor shrugged, "Then let someone else drive."

"No way," Troy opened his eyes, "no one and I mean no one drives this car but me."

She scoffed before looking out of the car until Gabriella spoke up, "Where are we going to sleep?"

"There's a field right over there," Troy nodded towards what he was talking about, "I have tents and sleeping bags, enough for all of us."

"A field?" Sharpay chuckled, "A…I am not sleeping out on a field," Troy closed his eyes again, "I saw a sign for a Hilton a few miles back."

Gabriella couldn't listen to this anymore until she realized something, "How much money do we have?"

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The four of them have sat themselves in a diner to eat and calculate the money that they each have brought on the trip and of how much they would need. As Gabriella was thinking through some things, Sharpay was explaining to Taylor why she had only brought 40 dollars.

Gabriella then spoke up, "Did anyone make a plan?"

Taylor shrugged, "What kind of plan?"

"Like how many miles we were going to drive in a day? Or how many times we're going to stop between states to get food or gas?" They all looked at her clueless so she took out a small calculator, "Ok we have 496 dollars," she then started crunching the numbers before sighing.

Sharpay tried to look over at the calculator and gave her a nervous look, "Is it enough?

"It's going to be tight," She looked at them, "meaning not so fancy things."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

They opened the door to the motel room that they were going to stay in for the night and all laughed at what they saw. Gabriella turned on the light and it had red walls with two ugly green color beds.

"I'm not staying here," Sharpay shook her head.

"This is all we could afford," Gabriella looked at her but then she said the same thing, "Well then where are you going to sleep?"

"This place is so disgusting," Sharpay walked around about to say something as she sat down on the bed but instead the bed broke which caused the three others to laugh.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella and Sharpay shared one bed while Troy and Taylor shared the other bed. Troy and Gabriella were the only ones up so she was writing in her notebook as Troy just watched. Gabriella then decided that it would only be fair to talk since they were both awake.

Gabriella whispered, "Why are you going to LA?"

Troy looked at her and shrugged a little, "My uncle has a job for me so that's basically it."

She nodded before laying her head down, "What about your band? You do have a band right?"

"Oh no, I was just filling in for one of my buddies," Gabriella nodded in understanding, "So Taylor told me that she wasn't sure if you were going to come."

Gabriella looked down, "Neither did I."

Are you sorry that you did?"

Gabriella looked up and gave him a small smile, "Not so far."

Troy then returned the smile, "Should get some sleep."

She nodded, "Goodnight Troy."

"Goodnight Gabriella," he smiled before rolling over to get comfortable.

Gabriella smiled as she looked at her notebook, then opened her locket to look at the pictures before closing it and reaching over to the bed table to turn off the lamp and she joined her friends in the night world of sleep.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

It was the next morning and Gabriella was taking a shower. Taylor then walked into the bathroom to go to the bathroom. Gabriella didn't hear her until she felt the cold water because Taylor flushed the toilet. She squealed loudly but Taylor ignored her as she went to look in the mirror to wash her hands as the door opened and Sharpay walked in closing the door.

Taylor looked at her, "We're in here."

But then Gabriella spoke, "I'm in here."

"I just have to brush my teeth," Sharpay spoke like stated the obvious.

Gabriella opened the shower door slightly to reach for the towel, then stepped out wearing it but then Taylor used it to clean her hands so she giggled, "Taylor."

Taylor just giggled before facing the mirror again with Sharpay who started speaking as Gabriella sat down on the side of the tub, "Tay how do you know Troy? He's so cute, don't you think?"

Gabriella just shrugged, "He's alright."

"I just can't believe that he was in jail."

"What?" Gabriella looked at her shocked.

"Yeah he killed a guy," Taylor gave her a look, "What? It's what I heard."

"Excuse me?" Gabriella stood up, "He killed someone?"

"I don't think he did," Taylor gave her a look, "but it's no big deal, he had a car and was going to LA."

Gabriella gave her a look, "We might be on a road with a killer and you think it's no big deal."

Sharpay shushed her and whispered, "He may hear you."

Gabriella realized this and she whispered, "Oh my God."

The three girls walked over to the door and slowly opened it and they each saw Troy sitting on the bed with his guitar before looking up at them, "What's up?"

They just smiled before closing the door, then Gabriella turned around, "Taylor, do you know him at all?"

"We used to hang out with friends," Sharpay scoffed slightly, "But he did his time and paid his debt to society. He's a good guy."

"Oh…my God," Gabriella turned around with her hand going through her wet hair.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella walked out of the motel room and walked around to the back of the car to see Troy smiling at her, "You ready to get going?"

"Yes," she gave him a nod.

"Hey," he took her bag and smiled at her, "you want to sit up front with me today?"

"Oh no, the back is fine," he gave her a nod not understanding, "I'm going to go check us out."

He nodded as she walked away, "Sure."

**So what did you think? It'll get better, don't worry. I hope you liked this chapter. I thought this was going to be a short chapter but it got longer. The next chapter, I believe will be longer. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	4. Breakdown and Karaoke

**Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that somewhere in this chapter, I am going to tell you to go look on my profile for the link to two videos because it will be easier for you to see it instead of explaining it to you. So make sure you definitely look at it because it will help you with the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Breakdown and Karaoke**

Gabriella was writing in her notebook sitting in the backseat of the car thinking about if she should call her Mom or not. She has been getting missed calls from her, maybe it was time to return them so she grabbed her purse and reached in grabbing the cell phone. Taylor and Sharpay looked at her confused for a second before looking away.

She dialed the number and waited as it rang until she heard someone speak, _"Hello?"_

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Hi Mama."

"_Gabriella?" _She heard her Mom shocked, _"Where are you? What made you runaway in the middle of the night? Mr. Ryans went into a lot of trouble getting you that internship at his law firm. Gabriella, I want you to come home right now!" _Gabriella sighed before closing her phone hanging up on her mother, _"Hello?"_

Sharpay looked at Gabriella seeing her thinking, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded unsurely before looking at the back of Troy's head, "Could we stop at the next supermarket?"

Troy looked through the rearview mirror see Gabriella's face and he nodded, "Sure."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"I'll be right back," Gabriella started getting out of the car and Troy was also getting out but she stopped him, "I'm ok going by myself."

"Gabs, can you get me some chips?" Gabriella shook her head as she kept walking so Taylor opened the door getting out of the car, "I'll get my own chips."

This left Troy and Sharpay alone in the car together with Sharpay sitting in the passenger seat. Troy turned his face giving her a weird confused look which caused Sharpay to freak out a little so she jumped out of the car jogging to catch up with the girls. Troy shook his head thinking that they were crazy and something was up.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"He's coming home after he finishes school next year and we're planning to get married then," Sharpay smiled thinking about Chad as she was looking through a magazine but also looking at the two girls.

Taylor shook her head, "I can't believe you're actually going to marry that loser."

"You don't even know him," she gave Taylor a look.

"Whatever," Taylor then grunted, "Ugh."

Gabriella looked at her concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shook her head touching her stomach, "It just kicked."

"Can I feel?" Taylor nodded and Gabriella placed her hand on her stomach and giggles, "Awe it just kicked."

Sharpay crossed her arms, "What about Jason?"

Taylor sighs looking at her, "What about Jason?"

"He is the father right?"

"Yes he's the father," Taylor nodded her head, "It just wasn't working out with us so I broke up with him."

Gabriella looked at her, "So you're just going to raise the baby all by yourself?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll go wait in the car with Troy," Taylor sighed walking out of the store as the other two girls were still on the checkout line.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

It was the next day and Gabriella was in the back of the car writing in her notebook as Troy looked at her in the rearview mirror, "What you writing in there?"

Gabriella looked up to see Troy in the mirror, "Stuff."

"Hey," Troy glanced back before looking forward at the road, "Did I do something to make you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Gabriella kept looking at him through the mirror, "I hardly know you."

Just as Troy was about to say something when smoke started coming out of the front of the car. Troy groaned hitting the steering wheel before pulling to the side of the road. Everyone got out of the car as Troy opened the hood of the car placing his sunglasses on his shirt as he looked closely to the parts of the car. He touched a part of the car **(I have no idea what I'm talking about. I'm not a car person, well sort of I am, but not big enough to know parts so just go with me…lol…I'm more of a sports girl) **and he pulled his hand away because it was hot.

Taylor looked at Troy, "What's wrong with it Troy?"

"It's the carburetor," Troy sighed.

Gabriella looked at it and looked at Troy, "Give me your shirt."

Troy gave Gabriella his shirt that he had in his hand but now was defensive as he saw Gabriella touching parts in the car, "Woh no one touches the car but me."

As he said this, there was a leak at the bottom of the car and Gabriella closed the hood of the car and looked at Gabriella, "It's a cracked radiator."

"No it's the carburetor," he shook his head.

"No it's a cracked radiator," Gabriella thought about it, "It would probably cost ugh 300 dollars plus labor."

Sharpay clapped and laughed sarcastically, "Great…Just great."

Gabriella gave Troy a small smirk as he just looked at her amazed before she walked back around the car.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

**In the movie, there is a fighting scene between Taylor and Sharpay's characters but in the movie they are Kit and Mimi so I'm going to post the video on my profile page so you can see it but I'll jump to when they are at the repair shop but look at the video before you continue to read. Ok I can't find the video for the fight scene but just picture a chick fight between Taylor and Sharpay and then Gabriella breaks it up and Taylor says she can't believe that she invited them on the trip. Ok, good? Because you'll need this part to understand the next part, sort of. Sorry for the inconvenience. I did find a video of this whole chapter but it wasn't that clear of a video so I'm not going to even bother with showing you that video.**

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy walked over and leaned against the car throwing his head back, "It's a cracked radiator," he looked at Gabriella who was sitting on the ground giving him an 'I told you' look, "he said it'll be fixed in the morning."

"And how are we supposed to pay for it?" Sharpay looked at Troy who gave a shrug.

"I have an idea," Taylor looked at everyone.

"I'm going to call my Mom," Gabriella got up about to go inside the repair shop's office.

Sharpay stood up and turned to look at her, "You're leaving?"

"This trip is over," she turned back around going into the office picking up the phone dialing the number as Taylor came over, she placed the phone in the crook of her neck.

"I have a really good idea," Gabriella scoffed a little, "but Gabriella this trip is a lifetime chance that you may never get again. If you truly want to go home and run to Mommy, then fine but don't blame it on me when you cry because you changed your mind. Please hang up the damn phone and stay with us."

Gabriella sighed before looking to see Sharpay nodding her head for her to stay with them so Gabriella shut the phone just as her Mom answered. Gabriella looked at Taylor giving her a look.

"I do, I have a really good idea," Taylor nodded her head.

Gabriella nodded slightly, "Yeah it better be good."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The three girls were in a dressing room since they were at a bar for a karaoke contest, Taylor turned around, "Ok I know we're not really getting along right now but since tonight is so important, you think we could just try and get along?"

Gabriella and Sharpay looked at each and then nodded before looking at Taylor who smiled before putting a shirt on over one of her other shirts and Gabriella smiled, "That's cute."

"Wait hold up," they looked at Sharpay, "It's every tip, we get right?" Taylor nodded, "Well we need to get a little bit sexier in order to get more."

Taylor and Gabriella giggled as Taylor nodded, "Now you're talking."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

So the rules of this karaoke club are if you like the act, you pay them. People who work at the club pass around a big tub where the club goers can put money in them. But if you don't like the act, you can boo them as much as you want.

The three girls walked onto the stage and everyone cheered. Troy was sitting on a stool at the bar watching a little nervous about what was going to happen. On the stage, Taylor was center stage when Gabriella and Sharpay were the backup singers. Taylor stepped up to the microphone and the DJ started playing the music as the spotlight hit. She looked around and really felt the nerves hit her as she tried to sing the song but couldn't. People we already starting to boo as Gabriella and Sharpay looked at each other and Troy looked concerned.

Taylor backed away from the microphone and went over to the two girls shaking her head, "I can't do it."

"It's ok, we're right here, you can," Gabriella was trying to convince her.

"No no you can do it," Gabriella shook her head, "I know you have one of the greatest voices I have ever heard, please do this."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay who nodded and then she looked at Taylor, "Ok ok."

Taylor thanked her as Gabriella walked over to the microphone and Sharpay placed her arm around Taylor and asked her if she was ok and Taylor shook her head no.

**For the rest of this, you can go to my profile page to see the video of them doing the karaoke. Picture Gabriella as Britney and her two backups are Taylor and Sharpay, also that the guy is Troy. You should watch this video because it is a big part of the story.**

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy was counting up the money as Gabriella and Sharpay were dancing on the dance floor. Taylor looked at the money that Troy was counting and called Gabriella over.

She came over, "How much do we have?"

"Enough for the car and the trip," Troy nodded with a big smile on his face.

"We're rich," she giggled hugging him and slowly pulled away looking at him with a smile, "Would you want to come out and dance with us?"

"Uh no," he shook his head, "besides I should get you girls out of here before they find out that you're underage. Don't want to get in trouble, now do we?"

"Just a little longer, please," she gave him puppy dog eyes and he rolled his eyes before nodding his head and she went back onto the dance floor with Sharpay.

A guy who was drinking looked at Troy, "Is she with you?"

"Excuse me?" Troy looked at the guy.

"Is she your girl?" He nodded to Gabriella and Troy shook his head so the guy put his drink down and walked over to Gabriella and started dancing with her.

Troy glanced over to notice that the guy was getting too close to Gabriella so he turned towards them to get a better view. Taylor saw this happening as well. Troy now noticed that she was trying to push him away which finally caused him to walk over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey dude," Troy nodded to Gabriella, "I don't think she wants to dance."

The guy pulled Gabriella closer to him, "Why don't leave us alone because I think she does want to dance."

Gabriella kept trying to push him off so Troy tapped him on the shoulder again. The guy had tired of Troy so he pushed Gabriella away before swinging at Troy who just grabbed the arm and punched him the face himself knocking him to the ground. Troy looked on the ground at him before looking at the girls motioning that they had to run out so they did but Taylor made sure she had all of the money.

**I'm going to end it there. It's not really a good ending but I didn't exactly know how to end this chapter. I hoped you like this chapter. I know this story is probably exactly alike to the movie if you have seen the movie but I didn't want to change it too much. Don't forget to look at the video of the karaoke. What do you think is going to happen next? Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	5. Author's Note

**I'm sorry. This is not a new chapter. I know that all of you have been waiting for a new chapter of this story and my other stories, but I haven't had time to work on the stories because I've been so busy with school work and other stuff. I hope that when the time comes when I do have time and I do get my brain back into Fanfiction stories mode, you will still be willing to read my stories. I hope you that understand and I'm sorry that it's been almost a month since my last updated story. I'm going to try and get my thoughts back together but it might take a while, I will try to continue these stories, I just don't know when. Thank you for understanding. **


	6. Author Note

**Hey readers. Wow. That is probably what you are thinking. Wow, you haven't heard from me in what? 6 months. I can't believe that I haven't written anything since and honestly – I haven't had the will to write any of my stories that I have on this site. I also have been busy working on something that has taken a lot of my time and mind away from the stories on here. I am not totally sure if I will be able to get my head back into writing the stories that I have started on Fanfiction and I'm sorry for those readers who are always very supportive for my stories. **

**I might try to get back involved into my stories again but I'm not sure if I will be able to. I'm actually going to reread the chapters that I have posted already and see if I can get any of the ideas that were originally going through my head back into my head and see what I can do. If it doesn't help, then I might not be on Fanfiction anymore or I will find some way to start another story. I hope you all can understand. You know how much I enjoy writing these stories and how hard it might be for me to not be able to write them. **

**Thank you for understanding and if you have any ideas or questions – please message me or review to this author's note. By the way – I might not be writing but I am still reading the stories that other writers are writing. Well, that's it for now and we'll see what happens after I read my stories over again. I will probably write another author's note after I do that to give you my verdict. Well thanks again and talk to you all again!**


	7. Author Note 2

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


	8. Update Author Note

Hey everyone. Once again, I know – you are definitely tired of getting these author's notes from me but I'm using these to keep you, my readers, up to date with what's going on.

If you follow Mr. Reality (posting this note on every story of mine) – I want to let you know that I was working on the next chapter and there is a part of the story that I want to get to but for some reason, I don't have the umpft to writing it down. So I'm sorry to say, Mr. Reality is officially cancelled. I'm sorry! You don't know how much I wanted to continue that story, including all the other unfinished stories but for some reason, I just don't have it in me to continue. I hope you all can understand!

Another reason, I am writing you this note is to let you all know that I have been doing much more thinking this past couple weeks about maybe finally publishing a novel, that I have been working on for years. I am in the middle of editing, as we speak. I wanted to let you know this because I don't want you to think that I'm going to stop writing, because I'm not. I can't. It's who I am. I'm just not going to be writing anymore High School Musical (Troyella) stories. I still love and support the High School Musical cast, but it's time for a change. Life is all about changes.

I want to thank all my readers and viewers (from YouTube) for sticking with me through everything on both Fanfiction and YouTube, I'm grateful for each one of you. I am hoping that you will continue following me as I move on into the writing world.

I will still be reading stories on Fanfiction and you can send me messages through here, if you would like to talk. I also have a Facebook page that you can LIKE, also have a personal twitter and YouTube pages that you can follow/subscribe. Also, I have a blog that you can read and follow. All links are on my profile!

Once again, sorry and thank you!

Caitlin 3

P.S. Don't worry, I won't be deleting any of the stories off of here, UNLESS I decide to publish one of them.


End file.
